Broke All Your Promises
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: A song-fic, one-shot, to Christina Perri's "Jar Of Hearts." Damon tries to get Elena back after he cheated on her with Caroline. Not a happy ending for Delena! Hope you like it!


Okay, first ever song-fic so take it easy on me. It is Delena, but it does _not_ have a happy ending. Closer to the show than my imagination.  
Now, I have no idea if this is good, bad, awesome, terrible, or what, so just read it like you haven't read any of my other work before. Haha. NO EXPECTATIONS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! The rough draft was wrote at 3a.m., so I have no idea where I was going. :P

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Vampire Diaries_, or it's characters, the show and characters belong to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec, I am just playing with them. I do not own "_Jar Of Hearts_" by Christina Perri, the song belongs to her and her record label, again, I am just playing with it.**

**History:** Elena let Damon convince her she loved him, too. Promised he would treat her right, be there for her. She trusted him, loved him, belonged to him. She had grown content that Stefan couldn't talk to her anymore as the time went on, she could sacrifice anything for Damon. One day, when she was walking over to his house to surprise him, she caught him in the backseat of his car, on top of Caroline. It wasn't hostile, and it took them both a while to notice Elena watching them. When Damon did see her, she ran. He didn't follow her. Now, months later, he realizes he made a mistake and came to see her. Elena isn't exactly welcoming toward him.

* * *

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
__Cause all that's waiting is regret  
__And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
__You lost the love  
I loved the most_

_I learned to live half-alive  
__And now you want me one more time_

Elena was at home, sipping her coffee and eating breakfast with Aunt Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy. As Jenna turned to refill her coffee mug, and Jeremy and Alaric started trying to speak in a very poor code about vampires, Elena shoved some of her eggs onto Jer's plate. She was starting to feel better after . . . him. But the dull ache never seemed to subside after what he'd done with one of her ex-best friends.

She tried to shake off the memory and focus on the storm brewing outside as the doorbell rang. She stood up and opened it, looking him right in his ice blue eyes. "What do you want, Damon?"

_I hear you're asking all around  
__If I am anywhere to be found  
__But I have grown too strong  
__To ever fall back in your arms  
__I've learned to live half-alive  
__And now you want me one more time_

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Damon said quickly after she opened the door. "I was stupid."

"No, really?" She asked sarcastically, a bitter edge tainting her voice. Seeing his face, despite him looking upset and fearful, brought back the memory of seeing him and Caroline, making out in the back of his car.

"I want you back, Elena," He pleaded, his eyes showing his walls were down. "Give me one more chance, please."

Thunder struck and she shook her head, forcing back the tears at his tone and facial expression. "I don't trust you anymore, Damon."

_It took so long just to feel alright  
__Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
__I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
__Cause you broke all your promises_

His face showed an intense pain, as if she had just stabbed him in the throat with her words. "Elena, please. I love you." He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him when she spoke.

She didn't fight his grip. "You told me there would never be anyone else, Damon. Caroline is someone else! And she was my friend, too! You wouldn't have done that if you ever loved me. How many lies have you told me, anyways?"

_And now you're back  
__You don't get to get me back_

Seeing him press his lips together so tightly made her wish she'd never fallen into that kiss. Wish she's never fallen in love with him. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him, she'd known him. She knows how he can't commit, and how low he could get. His walls had spent too much time hiding his heart for her to break them down. And now she was alone, she'd lost Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Damon. She couldn't trust him again.

_And who do you think you are  
__Running 'round leaving scars  
__Collecting your jar of hearts  
__And tearing love apart?_

But she still loved him.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
__From the ice inside your soul  
__So don't come back for me  
__Don't come back at all_

She always would, but she would never admit that again. She would become as cold and untrusting as he was when they first met. Her chest already felt like ice.

_And who do you think you are  
__Running 'round leaving scars  
__Collecting your jar of hearts  
__And tearing love apart?  
__You're gonna catch a cold  
__From the ice inside your soul  
__So don't come back for me  
__Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

"I think you should go," Elena said coldly.

Damon's eyes became cold and a low growl was at the back of his throat. He dropped his hands fast, like touching her was the sickest thing he could do. "Since I'm so predictable, you know where you can find me."

_Who do you think you are?_

As he walked away, the clouds finally let the rain to the ground. Elena stepped on the porch and watched him leave, the rain masking her tears. She knew if he did come back, she would fall to his feet if he played his cards right. She closed her eyes, half hoping he never came back, the other half hoping she could have lived in oblivion of what he was doing behind her back.

_ Who do you think you are?_

As he faded away into the mist, Elena broke down sobbing then. The hollow feeling behind her lungs let her know that he took her heart with him.


End file.
